fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wanda was KA-BLAMED!
''Wanda was KA-BLAMED! ''is a 2010 Wanda E. Coyote and Blond Runner cartoon. Explosive Galore The episode is named for Wanda being exploded several times in this short. From ACME's Explosive Box 100000 of explosives here. Plot The short begins with Wanda E. and The Blond Runner chasing before an ACME Explosive Co. truck drop tons of explosive materials on Wanda E. Coyote. Wanda opens the box to see tons and tons of explosives and decides to use it. 1. Wanda sets up a detonator and 5 sticks of dynamites, but when she pushed the plunger, the detonator explodes directly on her, blackened. (A remake gag of the earlier cartoon Fast and Poofi-ous). 2. The charred Wanda has made attempt 1 failed, and has an idea of myriad explosives. She mines a canyon with myriad explosives behind a doorway with many "FREE SANDWICHES" declarations and connects the main controller to the door. Unfortunately, as soon as Wanda climbs over the wall, she encounters a gigantic truck. With no recourse, Wanda opens the door and is blown up repeatedly, then run over by the truck. Wanda sticks out her tongue and beeps in an imitation of the Blond Runner, and then falls unconscious. (Remake of a gag on Zipping Along) 3. The furtherly charred Wanda has made attempt 2 failed, her eyes turned into lightbulbs and has a new explosive idea... Cannons. Wanda sets up a cannon on a thin canyon and shoots it, but however, the cannonball recurves on a rock and slammes into the canyon and explodes, furtherly blackening Wanda. 4. Attempt 3 has failed, but plans to throw a grenade towards the passing Blond Runner. Wanda openes a box of 8 grenades, but as she looks inside the box, the grenade set explodes on Wanda face. 5. Wanda's face has been sooted up, but attempt 4 hasn't yet failed due to the explosion earlier in the cartoon, but has another grenade set (but 7 and a grenade launcher). Wanda throws all seven grenades to the Blond Runner, but the Blond Runner beeps and zips away, the grenades were slingshotted back to Wanda which ends up spinning infront of Wanda's face. Wanda puts up a sign saying "ONE GRENADE LAUNCHER FOR SALE... CHEAP!" before leading into a "GIGANTIC EXPLOSION" ultimately charring the fairy. 6. Attempt 4 has ultimately failed, but help from slingshotting a firecracker. Wanda E. loads a firework into a slingshot and prepares to fire it at the Blond Runner, but it explodes on her first, failing Attempt 5. (Remake of a gag on Hip Hip-Hurry!) 7. Having mined the road with a giant firework, Wanda has logistical problems with the match. Her first attempts has the match burn her face Finally she's "gratefully" helped out by the Blond Runner, who gives Wanda a lit match. As soon as Wanda lights the fuse, the Blond Runner disappears, causing Wanda to chase after him. The Blond Runner then stops next to the firework, signals for Wanda to stop, and points at the sizzling firework before she dodges the explosion, leaving Wanda to take the entire blast, charred and places an X on Attempt 6 (Another remake gag of Hip Hip-Hurry. 8. While the Poof Runner is munching on desert plants, Wanda attempts to drop a hand grenade on him. However, the grenade, by pure misfortune, drops onto a power line and is hoisted directly back to its owner, instantly wiping the laugh off her face. The grenade explodes, and Wanda lets go of the stop perforce. This, however, causes a second grenade to be thrown up to Wanda and explode on him as well, furthurly blackened and marks Attempt 7 "X" (Another remake gag of Hip Hip-Hurry). 9. Wanda gets a kite kit and bomb, Wanda E. leaps in the air several times in an attempt to go airborne, but soon runs off the edge of the cliff she's on, and she falls to the ground and her own bomb explodes on her, causing Attempt 8 to fail (A remake gag on Fast and Blonda-ous and Zipping Along. 10. Wanda sets up a baby nuclear bomb and targets the Blond Runner, but as she flings it up into the air, the bomb is falling on her putting up a sign "Wanda + Nuclear Bomb + Falling = KA-BOOM!" before the nuke explodes on her, failing Attempt 9. 11. Wanda sets up a mega nuke, which fling it up into the air, but the same result, as the nuke is falling on her, Wanda puts up a sign saying "HOW ABOUT ENDING THIS CARTOON BEFORE I GET BLOWN UP?" the cartoon irises out and places another sign saying "THANK YOU!". But as the "That's all Folks!" is writing, the ending rings leads into a "SUPER DUPER ULTRA MEGA GIGANTIC EXPLOSION" causing the ending rings to be destroyed. The charred Wanda pulls another set of rings which the "That's all Folks!" is pre-written. "THAT'S ALL FOLKS!" Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Episodes